magiacaedofandomcom-20200215-history
I'm sorry, too.
…But for a different reason. I’ll jump straight to the point instead of feeding you crap. I feel like a dog – when I do something right, I get fed a treat and a pat on the head. But when I do something wrong, that’s when sparks fly and the dog gets abused. Or maybe the owner was just really angry and decided to take out their anger on the first available target – maybe that’s it. Though, the dog didn’t do anything and doesn’t even know what happens in the owner’s life. Still, that dog gets abused because it’s something to ‘take the anger out on.’ How does this pertain to me? You figure it out. I’m sure you can piece it together from a session we held last night (and if you go to 1tk1’s ‘I’m Sorry’ page, you’ll find something in my little section that pertains to the same thing). The thing is, I’m tired of being treated like a dog. Yes, I know that sounds stupid (and I bet I’ll receive a few flamebaiting jokes over it), but that’s how I feel. This always seems to happen and I’m disgusted by it. But, after all, the owner can do no wrong. Whatever I claim, he’ll refute it, right? Hm. Maybe I’m rambling a bit now, but I could care less. I need to speak my mind, and I’m not letting anyone stop me this time. I’m sick of your attitude, 1tk1. I’m sick of how you treat other people sometimes just because, well, maybe you’re having a bad day or something. It’s not just me – I’ve seen it happen to several people. And you cannot deny that you were in a bad mood before yesterday’s session, as you snapped at me then, too. Remember? I asked a question and then said I didn’t like being ignored, to which you respond with something along the lines of “I don’t care and find it pointless for people to whine about being ignored”? Remember that? The point is, I’m sorry if I can’t be the role-player you want me to be. I’m sorry if I can’t help you and am really just a bother. I’m sorry if I can’t be a general like Dan, one who is good and knows how to roleplay. So, you know what, 1tk1? I quit. I’m done being your little helper, because I see now that whatever I do will only be twisted and used to only further your own ‘plot,’ and that whatever I do to speak out against it will be for naught because it will look like I’m the bad guy. After all, 1tk1 is such a better role-player than Walton – that means he knows a lot more and therefore is right, right? And either way, it’s his roleplay, so he MUST be right! I really don’t know what happened to you, 1tk1. I still think of you as a friend, but I hate your attitude. I don’t know if I’ll quit Apotheosis or not, now. I’m debating, really – do I really want to stick around with a dictator as the owner, or do I want to continue what I enjoy? It’s a tough call, and I suppose I’ll make it soon. Regards, Walton P.S. For all of you people saying that this is a bad idea, at least I'm having the guts to stand up and speak my mind instead of private-messaging back and forth about it. I'm sick of keeping it to myself. I can't say I disagree, though I wouldn't go as far as quitting apo yet. Walt, you deserve a lot better than you get, and a lot of the clan wouldn't make it without you. ~Sylan Entgallow I'll agree with you there Walt. You're a close friend, and I understand what you're saying here. If something small, but slightly annoying to 1tk1 happens, we get chewed up for it(not to be associated with Walt's dog references at the beginning). I'll say one harmless comment, and something that people should know by now that is absolutely harmless, and somehow it grows into a big fight and it'd become my fault. I can guess this is why you and me started a roleplay for outselves, to get away from 1tk1's... control issues sometimes. ~Kei Spaceman/Talos Cadarn/Omar Don't quit. You've done too much and worked too hard to just pack up and leave like what you're thinking of doing. We all get annoyed and we all get angry, and I realize that it's been directed at you by a lot of people. I'm sorry I never got involved in your roleplay as much as I should have, and as a friend I could have put more effort into it. That's not the point though, I just don't want you to go. I'm tired of losing friends. ~Lupo/Blue/Kris